


Tied Ribbons on My Ankles

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [18]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fifth Holy Grail War, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, One Shot, POV Alternating, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Repressed Memories, Ribbons, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She pretended not to remember, but it was of no use.





	Tied Ribbons on My Ankles

Saber never knew who Sakura truly was, until everything fell. The fall changed the tides of the Holy Grail War.

Saber realized this early on. It didn't take her long to realize  _why_. It was hard to forego everything that had been fought for, only to sacrifice it all. Even in that sacrifice, it would be all for naught. She had known that ache that coursed through her, known all her life, ever since the last Holy Grail War ended, the day her life ended. It was too much, and she clung to what she believed in for dear life, even when it was in vain.

Until there was Sakura. Until her destiny changed.

She tried to turn the tides of the war, so that Sakura wouldn't become entangled. It wasn't without scars, her defeat; her descent into darkness, all from the reliquary, but Sakura's were more dangerous. By sheer will alone, Sakura endured all the torturous training she was put through, the abuse from her "brother", but even so she held such untapped darkness. She pretended not to remember, but it was of no use.

It was easy, but tactless, to say that that you can let go of what you had learned, believe in, and dealt with your entire life. But Saber didn't, she couldn't, because all she wanted to do was to protect those who needed saving. The past was bondage, what propelled her forward, and what held her back.

But it was only after Sakura's smile finally disappeared, fallen away when there was nothing else. Her eyes glimmered yet steeled in brimming guilt and hatred. Saber felt the ache of such loss, of such betrayal a long time ago, and the wound had reopened upon such a sight.

Saber reached out, her hand gripping Sakura's, tightly. She never wanted to let her go again. Even when there were no more smiles left, she wouldn't let go, with the ribbon tied.


End file.
